


all about that (b)ass

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: Jeonghan’s boyfriends happen to have some sort of obsession towards his cute, little butt.





	all about that (b)ass

**Author's Note:**

> basically me being a gyuhancheol trash. unbeta-ed!

**1.**

By the sound of birds chirping and the sweet smell of pancakes, Jeonghan knows that it is already morning. The bed seems to be more vacant compared to last night; someone must have woken up and decided to cook breakfast for everyone, but Jeonghan doesn’t know and doesn’t care about it. The only thing matters at the moment is that he can sleep for another good hour before finally going downstairs to eat. But the universe seems to hate him so much.

He senses the bed dip, and a familiar broad figure hovering above him. The long-haired male whines sleepily, pushing at the chest of the intruder, “Go away, Mingyu.” Instead of complying to Jeonghan’s request, the younger male only leans down, peppering wet kisses to his boyfriend’s cheek, “Breakfast’s ready. Seungcheol-hyung made pancakes.” Mingyu’s hot breath fanning against his earlobe sends shiver down his spine; he is not ready yet for such intimacy this early in the morning, especially when Mingyu smells so good. He probably showered already before he came to wake him up.

As he knows that Mingyu is not going to leave him, Jeonghan settles to ignore him by pulling his blanket up to his nose and trying to go back to sleep. He waits for some seconds, and the younger eventually pulls away from him. He mentally cheers, thinking he finally has the freedom he deserves after such a rough and tiring night. Of course, thanks to his boyfriends. He is about to drift off to sleep again when he feels the blanket being pulled down, and he lets out a sound of disapproval.

Mingyu’s lips press against his exposed back, kittenish licks going further down to his lower back. Jeonghan tries his best to stay still, holding back soft sounds at the back of his throat. The blanket is now completely discarded by the younger, and Jeonghan is left bare as last night’s aftermath. The older holds his breath as he nearly lets out a sigh of relief when Mingyu finally stops with his lips and tongue.

_Yes, for god’s sake just leave me alone. I want to sleep, please, please, please—_

And that moment Mingyu just decides to bite him. On his ass.

His sharp canines pressing against Jeonghan’s precious, soft, milky mound.

The next seconds become blur, but he is sure he manages to kick Mingyu square on his dick since the younger is now wincing while cupping his precious crotch.

 

Jeonghan sits straight up and throws the younger an unbelievable look, chest heaving, “What the heck, Kim Mingyu!”

The said male follows Jeonghan sitting up, and being a stubborn boy he is, he pounces on the older male despite the protests and the (weak) smacks on his chest, “If you are not gonna wake up, I’m going to bite you harder.”

And Jeonghan is now up running to the bathroom, but not before kicking the younger off the bed.

 

**2.**

Living together for three years means understanding each other inside and out. For example, Seungcheol is always the first one to wake up. Mingyu or Jeonghan will wake up next, being the sleepyheads they are. Though it is usually Jeonghan who wakes up first because of his bladder.

Jeonghan is brushing his teeth in the bathroom, hair tied into a bun and glasses hanging low his nose. He does not have to meet his clients for today, so he is basically free for the whole Thursday. Mingyu is still soundly asleep in their shared bedroom, his loud snore can be heard. He probably does not have any class today too, or he probably does not have to go to the lab for his master thesis. Jeonghan still wonders why Mingyu even considers pursuing a master degree; studying is tiring, and Jeonghan hates doing thing that tires him.

As he finishes rinsing his mouth, the bathroom door is opened, revealing already neatly dressed Seungcheol. The raven-haired male grins upon seeing his sleepy boyfriend, walking towards him and wrapping his thick, strong arm around Jeonghan’s waist, “Hey, morning.”

Jeonghan proceeds to do his morning skincare routine, dabbing some essence to his face, “Mornin’. What brings you here?”

Seungcheol now wraps his other arm around his boyfriend, resting his chin on Jeonghan’s bony shoulder, “I was about to get something… But I forgot about it as soon as I saw you, probably I was distracted by your beauty.”

The long-haired male tries hard not to roll his eyes at the cheesy line, “Silly. I’m hungry. Did you cook something?”

The older chuckles at the indifferent reply, tightening his hug, “Club sandwiches for the princess and the puppy.”

Jeonghan tries to wriggle out from the embrace, but _damn_ Seungcheol and the time he spent at the gym, “Stop with that nickname already. How many times do I need to remind you that _I’m_ the king of this household?”

Seungcheol finally lets him go, but now his hands travel down to his precious, perfect, round butt, squeezing them with _love_ , “Sure, _king_.” The younger of the two decides to ignore him, continuing to dab some more essence to his chin, but the squeezes only grow more frequent, and _harder_.

Jeonghan nearly chokes on his saliva when Seungcheol suddenly kneels and pulls his boxers down, his ass now exposed to morning’s cold air. For fuck’s sake he is already dressed in his suit and he dares to make it dirty and crumpled before he even arrives at his office?!

The older male lets Jeonghan’s boxers pool around his ankles before lifting his pyjama top up—exposing his booty to the whole world to see—and Jeonghan swears he can feel Seungcheol’s wet tongue on his left cheek. _Boy should’ve wear your trousers before leaving the bed._

The essence bottle somehow slips from his shaking fingers, but he manages to catch it before it scatters into pieces—and that’s a relief because he couldn’t afford another new 45,000 won worth essence at the moment.

After some time (two minutes? Five minutes?) of Seungcheol having a taste of his butt—licking and kissing the bouncy mold of Jeonghan’s—the older eventually puts his boxers back again and stands up.

Jeonghan shoots him a glare from the mirror, but Seungcheol only whistles, “Right, I was about to get my perfume from the cabinet earlier.”

Before he gets to do something, Seungcheol already storms off from the bathroom along with his perfume; there is a possibility that the older knows that Jeonghan is going to do something as a retaliation.

 

**3.**

Jeonghan isn’t sure how did he end up like this—on all fours with his ass up in the air, with Mingyu’s cock heavy in his hand and Seungcheol prepping him thoroughly, fingers wet with thick lube.

The thing he remembers, Seungcheol did not tell him that he is going to come home two days earlier after a three-weeks long business trip in Japan, and Mingyu happened to pick him up at the airport. He was busy (snacking while watching TV) when the bell suddenly rang, and his two boyfriends coming in with souvenirs from Japan and of course, some food.

Then thing seems to get escalated quickly with him being dragged to the bedroom by Seungcheol and Mingyu; clothes were peeled off, messy kisses and messy kisses, and hundreds of ‘I miss you’s escaped from Jeonghan’s lips.

He feels Mingyu’s big hand caresses his hair as he licks the underside of his hard cock, lustful eyes looking up to meet the younger’s. His tongue moves further up, licking the precum off the tip, his fingers busy stroking the base of Mingyu’s erection.

Mingyu lets out a sigh of content, his fingers now pulling Jeonghan’s hair lightly, “ _Fuck_ , so good.”

Behind him, Seungcheol presses the second finger against his entrance, all careful and gentle.

The older leans down to kiss the arch of Jeonghan’s spine, two fingers slipping in and out of the long-haired male pink hole. Jeonghan feels so dizzy; he misses this—being pampered by his lovers. Mingyu is currently busy with school, and Seungcheol is always away for business trips these past two months.

Jeonghan pushes back against Seungcheol’s fingers, moaning against Mingyu’s cock when the two digits brush agains his prostate. He pulls back with an audible pop, looking over his shoulder to meet the older’s eyes, “Hurry, I’m ready.”

Seungcheol chuckles, “Impatient much, huh?”

He withdraws his fingers and tears a condom wrapper open, rolling the rubber over his throbbing cock. Jeonghan watches him slick himself up with the remaining lube, but Mingyu cups his jaws gently, turning his gaze away from the prize he is about to receive.

Mingyu pouts at him, “I know you miss Seungcheol-hyung so much, but don’t ignore _me_.”

Jeonghan laughs at him, kissing the younger’s palm gently before mumbling a soft ‘sorry’.

He wets his lips before wrapping them around Mingyu’s tip. He can feel Mingyu’s thighs quiver, his grips on Jeonghan’s hair loosening. He proceeds to take more of the younger’s cock, trying his best to relax his throat.

Seungcheol cups his ass roughly, spreading them apart to reveal the slick, pink hole of Jeonghan’s. The long-haired male feels shiver run down his spine when Seungcheol breaches him. Instead of pushing in, the older pulls back and starts rubbing his cock between Jeonghan’s ass cheeks, fingers bruising Jeonghan’s hips with his strong grips.

Jeonghan bobs his head up and down, setting a quick pace as Mingyu is close to his climax, judging from his heavy breathings. Once or twice, he stops, flattening his tongue against the younger’s leaking tip.

Mingyu tucks his Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear, his big hand caressing Jeonghan’s bent back as he tries to hold back a loud moan, “Hyung—stop.” The older looks up at him questioningly, but he obliges to Mingyu’s words. With last one lick on the tip, he pulls back, missing the weight of the younger’s in his mouth already.

Seungcheol hasn’t entered him yet—still busy rubbing himself against Jeonghan’s ass cleft, and the younger almost throws a fit _because he is just so fucking needy at the moment._ Turning his head to look at the older, he puts on his best angry (desperate) face, “For god’s sake Choi Seungcheol—just fuck me!”

The jet black only grins, “Wait for a bit, pretty boy. I still need to pay more attention to this ass that I’ve been missing for the last three weeks.”

Mingyu moves from his previous spot—in front of Jeonghan—to join Seungcheol. Jeonghan sees him whispering something to the oldest’s ear, which the older responds with a nod, the corner of his lips raising upward.

Seungcheol finally stops abusing Jeonghan’s ass cleft, patting his butt as he climbs onto the bed, “Up, me and Mingyu have a great idea for us.”

Jeonghan rises an eyebrow at his words, but he moves, nonetheless. Seungcheol lies himself down on the bed, beckoning the long-haired blond to straddle his crotch, “Come.” Hesitantly, Jeonghan obeys, still clearly confused with his boyfriends’ idea. Mingyu, on the other hand, starts to climb back to bed, settling himself right behind Jeonghan as he hovers Seungcheol’s thighs.

When Mingyu begins to spread his ass cheeks, Jeonghan begins to panic, “No—It’s been a while since I—we did that--,” before he even finishes his words, Seungcheol shushes him, comforting hands caressing his laid out thighs, “No babe, we know. Just relax.”

The youngest of the three wraps his arms around Jeonghan, pressing warm kisses across his jaw, “Relax, hyung.”

Sucking a deep breath, Jeonghan finally nods. The oldest pulls Jeonghan down gently and lets him lean his weight against Seungcheol completely, both his hands trapping the jet black head’s. He can hear Mingyu popping open the lube and slicking himself up, and he tries his best to relax his body fully.

One of Seungcheol’s arms winds securely around his waist, his other hand guiding his hard cock into Jeonghan’s slick entrance. The younger bites his lower lip to contain his whimper; the stretch burns deliciously, and Jeonghan cannot wait for the pain to be replaced by pure ecstasy.

Once Seungcheol is buried deep inside him, Jeonghan finally moans; he loves this, being filled completely, especially after being separated for a long time from the older. The bed squeaks when Mingyu finally moves, his hands now cupping Jeonghan’s ass gently, “We won’t hurt you. Promise.”

Jeonghan only nods at the younger’s words, not caring whether Mingyu can see it or not because Seungcheol is thrusting up and it feels _so good_ —he chokes back a moan when the older brushes against his sweet spot, fingers clutching the white sheets beneath him.

Mingyu lets his slick cock slips between Jeonghan’s cleft, soft moans escaping his dry lips as he starts to rock back and forth. The long-haired male groans; It somehow feels so filthy—Mingyu’s cock rubbing against his entrance, and Seungcheol’s cock fucking him with hard thrusts.

Seungcheol grunts under him, his fingers now clutching the sweaty back of Jeonghan’s as Mingyu’s cock rubs against his and Jeonghan’s walls squeezing him tight. He cranes his neck to nips at Jeonghan’s jaw, lips and tongue sloppy.

Jeonghan’s arms are about to give out, now growing shaky and he swears he is _close_. Mingyu’s pace starts to falter, and his breath is growing even more breathier as he almost reaches his climax; he does not need to do much as Jeonghan’s blowjob earlier has done most of the work to make him hit his peak. The tanned male eventually stops, pulling back to stroke himself with quick, harsh strokes.

Mingyu comes with a loud moan, hot seeds spurting and landing on Jeonghan’s pale ass. He plants a soft kiss on the older’s back before lying himself down beside his two boyfriends, feeling satisfied and spent.

With Mingyu is no longer behind him, Jeonghan props himself up and pushes back to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts, seeking for his own release.

Seungcheol’s hand travels up to pulls at Jeonghan’s hair gently, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he locks his eyes with the younger, gaze so intense that it makes Jeonghan’s toes curl. He tries to avert his gaze from the older, but Seungcheol forces him to look at him with fingers holding his chin in place, “You close, kitten?”

Unable to form a coherent word, Jeonghan only nods; he is a moaning mess now, and his vision starts to grow blurry as the familiar heat pool in his stomach.

Mingyu takes a deep breath after he regains his consciousness, and he knows that Jeonghan is close since his moans are no longer loud, but more throaty and frequent. He brings himself to a sitting position and settles himself beside Seungcheol’s thigh, yanking Jeonghan back before winding his arm around the older’s torso, earning a surprised gasp from the other. His other finds Jeonghan’s flushed cock, tip leaking with precum, and begins to stroke him.

Jeonghan lolls his head back against Mingyu’s broad shoulder, his fingers now holding the younger’s wrist as strings of moans and curses slip out from his opened mouth. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Mingyu leans down to crash his lips against Jeonghan’s, stroking him faster and flicking his wrist the right angle which rewards him a particularly loud moan from the older.

Seungcheol watches the scene unfolds before him, eyes boring into Jeonghan’s deliciously taut body and Mingyu’s strong arms loosely wrapped around him. The sight makes his body tremble, tightly clutching Jeonghan’s milky thighs that he is sure they’ll left with purplish marks once they are done.

A few more strokes and thrusts, Jeonghan comes with a loud cry, back forming an arch as his fingers tangle the dark locks of Mingyu’s.

Both Seungcheol and Mingyu growls at him; Mingyu soothes him as he comes down from his high with Seungcheol still pounding inside him roughly. He whimpers as the older keeps abusing his walls, being in his most sensitive state, but he decides to bear with it for a while as Seungcheol is nearing his climax.

Soon, Seungcheol comes with a loud grunt, filling the condom with his hot cum. The sound of their heavy breathings echoes in the room, and Jeonghan swears he is about to pass out if Mingyu is not holding him with his strong arms. Pulling out, Jeonghan cannot hold back the wince at the pain.

Mingyu helps him lay down on the bed, sweet kisses pressing against his sweaty temple, “You okay, hyung?”

Jeonghan swallows before giving him an ‘OK’ sign, which earns a soft laugh from the younger. Seungcheol rolls to the side and drapes an arm around Jeonghan, landing a kiss on his cheek, “God, I miss you—I missed both of you so much it drove me crazy.”

The long-haired male chuckles tiredly, eyes closing as drowsiness starts to hit him, “I’m not changing the bedsheets, you two have to do it later.”

Mingyu hums, arm joining Seungcheol’s draping across Jeonghan’s torso, “I will do it. I will run you a hot bath to, and I will massage your ass as well.”

Seungcheol laughs at Mingyu’s words, squeezing Jeonghan’s hip gently, “I will help.”

Jeonghan only rolls his eyes at his boyfriends’ antics.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at twitter: @shimkunghan! <3 kudos, comments, suggestions, or constructive criticisms are gladly welcome :)


End file.
